


If I Woke Up Next to You

by chewxonxtinfoil



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, fluffy super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewxonxtinfoil/pseuds/chewxonxtinfoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to IWTHYHAMAIHMS so people don't totally hate me. </p><p>Pete turns out to test negative for HIV so this happens instead. Ryan still hates Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Woke Up Next to You

"Don't fuck this up, man." Brendon said, patting Pete on the shoulder as he dropped him off in front of Patrick's apartment. "And also, I think Ryan's here. You can probably just send him down so he can come with me."

Pete sighed. "Thanks for the support, Bren." he muttered somewhat sarcastically. "And yeah, sure."

With that, he climbed out of the car, and readied himself for the biggest moment of his life. Or what lead up to it at least.

He slowly made is way to the third floor, running over the plan in his head, and freaking out.

He reached Patricks apartment and knocked lightly and awkwardly.

Not that he didn't have a key. One that Patrick gave him so he wouldn't have to knock...

Shut up. He's nervous and not thinking clearly. His mind is focused on other things.

Ryan opened the door, cocking an eyebrow and looking unpleased.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Uh-"

"Ryan, retract the claws please, and let me see my boyfriend." Patrick said, pushing Ryan aside slightly.

Patrick then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck, embracing him in a quick hug with a peck on the cheek.

"Uh- Brendon's waiting for you downstairs." Pete said to Ryan, who rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment.

"Fine. See you later Trick." he said, heading down the hallway.

"See ya Ryan." he called before turning back to Pete.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Pete slid his hand into Patrick's, the security calming him a bit.

"I'm kidnapping you." Pete said, a charming smile on his face.

"Oh?" Patrick chimed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup. Come with me." Pete said, closing the door and beginning to pull him down the hallway.

"Wait, will I need anything?" Patrick said, stopping for a second.

"Nope. C'mon, let's go." Pete pushed eagerly, not wanting to loose his sudden gain of bravery.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" Patrick asked.

"Nope." Pete said with a smirk.

~*~

Forgetting the fact that he didn't have a car, Pete ended up making Patrick walk a few blocks at night, in the cold. But hopefully what was waiting for him would make up for it, Pete thought to himself.

"Okay we're here." Pete said, stopping front of a building that was all too familiar to Patrick.

"Pete. This is your apartment building." Patrick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. C'mon." Pete said pulling him up to his apartment.

"Not that I don't love hanging out at your place, but I was expecting something a little more exciting. " Patrick said with a laugh as they stopped outside the door of Pete's place.

"Just shhh. And come inside." Pete said, unlocking the door, still holding onto Patrick's hand.

He lead the way into the dark room, and when he flipped the light on, Patrick's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Woah." he said finally.

"Yeah." Pete said with a smile on his face. "Sit down."

Where there had once been an ugly couch from the 70's and a torn up recliner in front of an old crappy T.V., was now a fancy dining room table covered with a nice white lace table cloth, red rose petals sprinkled lightly over it, and two giant candles lit in the center.

Patrick took a seat in one of the matching wooden chairs and stared down in awe at the fine china plate in front if him.

"Is this real china?" he asked in disbelief. Pete laughed.

"No. I got it at the dollar store. It's plastic. But pretty convincing isn't it?" Pete said, lighting the candles.

Patrick picked it up, confirming that it was in fact plastic, and laughed to himself.

"Okay." he laughed, still a little speechless.

Pete then disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with a platter with a fancy gourmet meal of sort his mother (After a lot of begging) made for this occasion. He wasn't even sure what it was. But it was fancy. And French. He thinks. It doesn't matter. Patrick was impressed. And that's all that matters.

"Quite fancy I must say." Patrick said as his boyfriend served him. "What's the occasion. Wait. Crap. I'm not forgetting anything am I? Shit. Anniversary? No. I don't think. Uh, YOUR BIRTHDAY? Wait no. That doesn't make any sense. Shit. Is it my birthday?!" He nearly exclaimed, afraid he was missing something important.

Pete laughed to himself. "No. I just wanted to do something special for the love of my life." He said as he served himself and sat down opposite from his boyfriend.

Patrick felt his cheeks begin to burn up at Pete's choice of words. It's amazing how after all this time he still has that effect on him.

"You're such a dork." Patrick said, stabbing his fancy French meal with a fork.

"And you love me for it. Now eat." Pete demanded.

"You're so cliche, it's painful." Patrick teased with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up."

It was amazing what the younger boy's presence did to Pete. It always made him completely forget about all his worries, and stresses, and he just always felt happy and at peace.

Like now, he completely forgot why he did this in the first place. Until now. And now comes the clammy hands, the butterflies in his gut, and the shaky fingers.

"So what's for dessert?" Patrick asked once they had both finished.

Fuck. Pete thought. He had completely forgotten about that. Now Patrick will be disappointed and what if he won't marry him now because he's upset and...

Okay, there's irrational, and then there's just plain stupid.

"Um." Pete started. He then rose from his chair and slowly made his way to the other side of the table where is boyfriend sat. He then took his boyfriend's hand, and prompted him to stand up, which he did.

He then gazed into Patricks eyes and softly kissed him on the lips, before meeting the gaze again.

"Patrick," he started. His stomach felt like it was going to fly up into his chest. "I love you so much. More then you could possibly imagine. Ever since we met, you always just had this thing about you that drew me to you. Something that attracted me to you. Something that made it impossible to not think about you. And..." and this is the part were he gets down on one knee, and Patricks eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head. He pulls out the little satin case and they get even bigger. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep in your arms every night. Will you marry me?"

Patrick's eyes remained wide as his jaw dropped.

This he certainly wasn't expecting.

He gazed down into his boyfriends eyes as he tried to summon himself to speak, grunt, or make any sort of sound, or just unfreeze himself really.

"Oh god. Oh no. It's to soon isn't it? Shit. fuck. I'm sorry." Pete began blabbering after a silence. "Shit. Uh. Okay you don't have to. I'm so sorry can we just forget this never happened and..."

"Pete." Patrick finally muttered. "Shut up. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." he said, a smile finally stretching across his face. Pete had the same shit eating grin slapped on his face as he embraced the younger boy.

"Oh my god. You almost gave me a heart attack." Pete said sliding the ring onto Patricks finger. "I love you so much." he said one more time before planting an excited kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Patrick said, slinking his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placing a sweet kiss on Pete's lips.

~*~

"Never thought I'd see the day, man. Pete Wentz in a bow tie." Brendon said, lounging in a chair in the "green room" or dressing room so to speak, while Pete was fretting over every little out of place detail in his appearance. The lines under his eyes were obnoxiously noticeable today.

"Shut up." he mumbled back.

Brendon chuckled. "You know, two years ago, if someone told me Pete Wentz was getting married, to Patrick nonetheless, I would have laughed in their face and asked them what drug they were on, and when they escaped from the mental hospital."

"Well, times have changed. I've changed." Pete said, glancing at Brendon in the mirror, then adjusting his bow tie.

"We better hope so. You're not allowed to fuck this up Pete." Brendon stated.

"If I didn't think I could be faithful with Patrick, I wouldn't have asked him to marry me. And I haven't fucked things up yet. Well, once, sorta, but that's done and over with, and I want to keep Patrick in my life for as long as humanly possible. And what better way to do it then this?"

"You make a good point. It's almost time. Are you ready?" Brendon noted, standing up and stretching.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~*~

"You're all here today, to witness these two bind themselves together in holy matrimony." The preacher recited, sounding rehearsed and over used. It was because of this that Pete could hardly pay attention. He was lost, staring lovingly into his partners eyes, holding onto his hands, running over his vows in his head, praying he doesn't fuck up the moment.

After a few more bit fancy, heavily worded sentences from the minister, it was time to recite the vows, and Pete could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could look down and see his hands shaking against Patrick's. Patrick gave him a reassuring squeeze and gently massaged the side of his hand with his thumb, as if to say "Relax, Don't worry. It's only me here. You can do it."

"And now these two will recite vows they've written for this occasion." the minister said before nodding to Pete, prompting him to start. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Patrick." Pete started. "It started the first day I met you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were, and still are in my head twenty-four-seven." Pete paused and took a breath. "I was different back then. But you changed me. You changed me for the better, and because of that, as well as many other things of course, I will always love you. I vow to always be there for you. I vow to be the perfect husband for you, and to do everything in my power to make you happy. Because you deserve it. You're my everything." He managed to make it to the last sentence before his voice broke, and he felt a familiar moisture in his eyes. Patrick had managed to let a tear slip or two, and had a tight grip on his partners hands, like he never wanted to let go.

Patrick sniffed before beginning. "Peter," Pete smiled at the use of his real name. "Back when we first got together, people kept telling me that it was a bad idea. That we wouldn't last. And well, look at us now. I never had any doubt in my mind, and I didn't see what other people saw. I saw you, I see you, and I love you. I promise to always love you, and to stand by you no matter what. I vow to never loose faith in you, because I think you deserve it." Patrick finished. The sparkle, the light, the joy in Pete's eyes showed just how much those words meant. Though they were implied, they've never been said. Not to Pete anyway. And he wanted nothing more then to give Patrick the world in return for his words.

"I now pronounce you, bound by sacred holy matrimony. You may kiss your groom." The minister recited with a nod and slight smile.

Pete had to remember to ask Brendon where he managed to find a minister willing to marry two gay guys. He was just planning on calling up his cousin from Chicago.

But he wasn't complaining. It just made it seem all that more official.

Pete could never settle for a boring peck on the lips, especially at his own wedding. So, craving the need to be flashy, he pulled a very cliche stunt, swinging Patrick around, so he laid back, only supported by Pete's arms. And it was this way that Pete sealed the deal. He placed a kiss on his now husbands lips, and lingered for probably longer then necessary.

Someone in the crowed "Awwed" and Pete pulled away, noting the adorable smile on Patrick's face.

~*~

So there was cheering, and cake cutting, and now there's dancing.

First dance so the newly weds danced together like at any other wedding, holding each other close and resisting the urge to attack the other while in front of family and friends.

"So." Pete said.

"So." Patrick echoed.

"You're officially off the market." Pete noted as they awkwardly swayed back and forth. They decided to skip on the dance lessons.

"I've been off the market for a while now." Patrick said with a smirk.

Pete smirked back and pecked him on he lips.

"Think anyone will notice of we cut out early?"

Patrick laughed. "Do you really think your mom won't notice if you ditch the wedding she's spent months planning for you? Your mom?"

He looked over at her still serving cake. "Damn. You're right. There's no getting around her."

Patrick laughed again. "Just relax and enjoy your wedding."

Pete playfully rolled his eyes.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, Brendon had dragged Ryan on the dance floor and meandered towards the newly weds. Once they were close enough to hear each other over the music and talking, Brendon spoke.

"Well you did it." he said to Pete with a smile on his face.

Pete nodded. "Yeah."

"Congrats." Ryan said, not looking either one in the eye.

"Thanks." Pete said. A little surprised at Ryan's lack-of-bitter tone

"Thanks Ry." Patrick said giving him a smile. Ryan smiled back before looked at Brendon again.

"Who knows. Maybe you guys will be next." Pete said, causing Ryan to turn red and lead Brendon away

Pete smirked and Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"You did that just to get rid of them didn't you?" Patrick said in a teasingly disapproving tone

"Maybe I wanted to spend more time looking at my husband. " Pete said, moving the hand that was resting on Patrick's waist down a bit.

"You'll have plenty of tome for that later." Patrick said. "Now let's go open presents. I think I saw a blender."

"I love you." Pete said.

"I know. Now, blender."


End file.
